


-... --- -.- ..- - ---

by Caffeinevampire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi uses morse code subconsciously a lot, Eventual fluff and stuff, I'm terrible at tagging, M/M, Morse Code, flashbacks to smol akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinevampire/pseuds/Caffeinevampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi has a habit of tapping out exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-... --- -.- ..- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one-shot kind-of-thing that I got way too many ideas for based on a headcanon I have about Akaashi knowing morse code ^^;
> 
> Although the first chapter is short, I imagine the others will be much longer. I'm not sure how often this will be updated though, and don't want to make false promises, as I'm currently experiencing writer's block and I have exams coming up shortly. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy it ~ ^ω^

_ 7 years old _

_Akaashi Keiji gripped onto the hem of his mother’s skirt, hiding himself behind her as she floated into the room. She was attending an event organised by one of her many friends and, as his father was away on business, he had nowhere to go but with her. Other children were bound to be there too, but they were boisterous, loud children who made Akaashi feel nervous. He wasn't necessarily an anxious child, but he was timid around new children and despised how they’d climb uninvited into his personal space. Regardless, he was polite to them and would join their games if they asked him._

_The room that they’d stepped into was beautiful; it was an open space, organised in a practical and structured manner, and decorated with breath-taking illustrations. The far wall was painted with an intricately designed blossom tree, standing tall and proud, each branch and flower representing a part of the owner’s family. Further flowers and delicate patterns adorned the walls and furniture. Daylight shone through the open shōji door, bathing the room in soft, warm light. Women – tall, slim and well-dressed like his mother – were seated around tables, submerged in deep conversation and drinking tea._

_“Remember what I taught you, Keiji.” His mother smiled at him softly, ruffling his hair. He nodded, tapping a finger gently against her leg. To others, it may have appeared that he was prodding her for attention, but he tapped his fingers in a very specific, rhythmic manner. ‘Thank you.’ He spelled out carefully in morse code and bowed his head slightly._

_“Now go and play.” She said softly, pointing in the direction of the open door parallel to them. It led into a neat garden overrun by children of all shapes, sizes and ages. They were engaged in an array of energetic activities from playing tag, climbing trees and fighting one another. Akaashi wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of it, but he obeyed his mother’s wishes._

_“That's my boy.” She smiled as he wandered off in that direction, twiddling his fingers habitually, before turning towards her friends._

_//_

9 years later

Akaashi watched fondly as vibrant, energetic Bokuto bounced around the gym, high-fiving every single member of their team after a particularly good spike. He smacked his hands against theirs enthusiastically, like he would when trying to spike a volleyball, not stopping to think about the tingling sensation in his hands, or the grimace on the others’ faces. At last he came back round to Akaashi, huge grin etched into his owl-like features, and barely gave him enough time to raise his hands before smashing his own into them. It stung, but in an _almost_ pleasant way. Akaashi shook his hands gently to dismiss the stinging.

Unperturbed, Bokuto dashed away again. He returned within a minute, clutching the ball tightly to his chest. His golden eyes were shining with uncontaminated joy as he beamed at Akaashi and shouted, "toss to me, Akaashi!" The latter indulged him.

They practiced setting and spiking together late into the evening. It was a rare occurrence for him to spend the entirety of their training session with Bokuto; he usually insisted that he had to toss to the rest of their team, no matter how much Bokuto whined, begged and mopped about. Today, however, the rest of the team had conducted their own training and didn't seem to mind that Akaashi tossed to Bokuto repeatedly. The ace's enthusiasm and excitement increased as he forcefully slammed down spike after spike, satisfied that he was receiving Akaashi's full and undivided attention. 

"Did you see that last spike? Wasn't it great, Akaashi? Didn't I do well?" Bokuto babbled.

"It was pretty great." Akaashi admitted. 

"Akaashi liked my spike!" Bokuto bellowed, charging around the gym exuberantly. It didn't seem to matter to him that his victory run had no real purpose or direction, nor did it take a toll on his relentless energy.

"You'd think we'd just won nationals." Konoha muttered, rolling his eyes.

"To Bokuto, every successful spike is almost as important as winning nationals." Akaashi said, a small smile tugging at his lips. The more time he spent with Bokuto, the more his ridiculous enthusiasm rubbed off on him. 

"Just the ones that you praise." Akaashi couldn't quite figure out the amused expression that crossed Konoha's features as he spoke. He knew as well as he did that Bokuto worked best when praised; it kept him from falling into a dejected rut. So why did he get the feeling that he was missing something? Before he could question it, Bokuto appeared at his side again.

"Toss to me, Akaashi!" Bokuto requested, volleyball in hand. Akaashi assessed him for a moment before shaking his head. The energetic wing spiker was dripping with sweat and his cheeks were flushed from the day's excessive heat and exercise combined. If Bokuto kept playing, he'd drop like a rock. 

"But Akaashi!" Bokuto wailed, the ball dropping through his fingers. It rolled across the gym floor, underneath the net and stopped on the opposite side.

"Bokuto-san, you can't keep overworking yourself without rest." Akaashi replied pragmatically. He felt exhausted himself and warm, _way too warm._  He was surprised he'd failed to notice it sooner. How had he missed the aching in limbs? His throat felt dry and he was gasping for a drink. He'd become so lost in Bokuto's whirlwind of energy that he'd mindlessly depleted all of his own without stopping to think. Sighing, he trudged towards the benches, seated himself and took a long drink from his water bottle. It didn't surprise him when he glanced up to see Bokuto waiting directly before him.

"Sit down and drink." Akaashi ordered, tossing a water bottle in Bokuto's direction. He obeyed unenthusiastically. Akaashi sighed again. "I'll toss to you again after I've rested. I'm out of energy, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto immediately perked up. He gulped his water down and waited impatiently beside his setter, failing to keep still.

"Ask Konoha to toss to you." Akaashi sighed, noting his agitation. Konoha froze at that, opening his mouth to blurt out excuses as to why someone else could toss to Bokuto, but the latter beat him to it, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want _you_ to toss to me, Akaashi." He said firmly. Konoha breathed a sigh of relief and smirked. _There was that expression again._  It left him feeling unsettled, but he decided to ignore it, watching as he went back to practicing with Komi and Sarukui. It was like their team shared an inside joke that he wasn't a part of and failed to understand. He didn't like it.

Akaashi didn't notice he was subconsciously drumming his fingers against the bench until Bokuto wailed, "Akaashi, you're wasting your energy tapping. Toss to me!" 

Before he could respond, the gym door swung open – letting in a gust of cool evening air – and the team turned to find Yukie waltzing in, her mouth crammed full and a plate of onigiri balanced in one hand. Her expression turned sheepish as she found herself the center of attention. She swallowed her mouthful, simultaneously holding the plate of food out of Bokuto’s eager reach (Akaashi wasn't even surprised he'd got over there so rapidly), and said, “Training is over for tonight. We have a practice match lined up for tomorrow and you need to be well-rested." 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more flashbacks to mini Akaashi in later chapters yay ^-^
> 
> I'm really sorry for any grammatical or punctuation errors and out-of-characterness. Feel free to point it out if you spot any and I'll amend it asap c:
> 
> Any, and all, feedback is appreciated (seriously, it inspires and motivates me like heck) and criticisms are always, always welcome. I'm really hoping and trying to improve my writing, so criticisms are always useful, even if they're harsh ^-^
> 
> Thank you so, so much for taking the time to read this mess and I hope that your day is as lovely as you are ~ x


End file.
